hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reich Motion Pictures
Reich Motion Pictures(aka RMP) is a 6th generation Unterganger who had debuted on February 5th, 2018. He was born in the year 2001. He is ethnically Chinese, who currently lives in Canada as an international student, however, when school is not available, he would return to China. Infobox History RMP had a Downfall parody channel with a different brand before his formal Unterganging career, while he had closed it due to low popularity. He had as many as 16 videos on his old channel. Some videos in this channel are reuploaded in his current channel after modifications/remakes. He was independent of the Downfall parody community before his current unterganging career. He debuted on Feb.5, 2018 when he uploaded 6 parodies that he made before in one go. His first parodies consist mainly of Traditional/modified traditional parodies, with little involvement of FX(animated pictures such as wig). He made two gaming parodies. He started to add more FX in his parody since late-march when he had uploaded a head-pasting test and subsequently made his first major FX project. He got a DCA by that project for the Best story-based parody in April. He used more head-pastings ever since. RMP had achieved 1000 views on 2018-5-17 with 30 parodies, 71 likes, 0 dislikes, 1400 watch minutes, 7.6% click-through rate and 24 Subscribers. He is the second 6th generation Unterganger who achieved 1000 views after Mein Unterkampf . He had released his 1000 view special parody two days later. 2018-6-21, after three weeks without making new parodies due to school work, RMP uploaded a parody as a coming back announcement, as he will start parody making again. On 2018-8-11, he announced his first Q and A for the celebration of his 6-month milestone and 47 subs. His Q and A video could be found here. Parody style His first parodies consist mainly of traditional/modified traditional parodies, with some brief applications of FX. Technically, his first parody with FX was Hitler's earphone is broken , uploaded on Feb.16. He started to use more FX(especially head-pasting) since late March, and they are widely applied on his various parodies since then. He even put FX in a Hitler phones video . He uses rotoscoping for parodies as well. He uses Movavi Video Editor Plus for most of his video editing, chroma keying and head pasting, and Adobe After Effects CS6 for rotoscoping. Awards His first major FX parody, Claymore Hitler fights with Fegelein , had won the Downfall community Award (Best story based parody) in April 2018. Four of his parodies won the DCA in four distinct categories in May 2018, including his Chemistry parody , Hitler's bad day at soccer field 1 and 2 , as well as his 1000 views special . He is also the winner of Parody of the Month(Hitler's bad day at soccer field #1) and Unterganger of the Month in the same round. He won the Unterganger of the Month the second time in the June round. His parody, Baldi invades the bunker , had won the Downfall Community Award (Best FX) in the July round. Trivia He made some parodies for school projects as well. He made one about Chemistry and it is embedded in his Grade 11 chemistry presentation about double displacement reaction . He also made a kahoot about Physics before, that contains Downfall parody contents from the beginning to the end. His parody universe contains contents from Claymore , a Japanese anime broadcasted in 2007. He has a special playlist for them in his channel. One character, Ophelia (Ophelia Fegelein ), who Hitler hates just as much as Fegelein, was announced as Hermann Fegelein 's younger sister in his 1000 view special parody. In his parody character setting, she is having a desire of being an antic maker as well and actually tried some antics in a parody . He refers to this family as "The Fegeleins". In his parody universe, Himmler is also the leader of his own news broadcasting company, Himmler Daily News(HDN). This faction had appeared in 3 parodies so far: Hitler's All Crappy Video Quality Problem , his Ophelia playing antics parody and his 1000 view special parody. Günsche and Göring are also the staff members of HDN. He sometimes makes typos in his parodies. He named his channel logo as "The Red-White-Black banner" or the "Rot-Weiß-Schwarze Banner". He has an account on Bili Bili and uploaded one of his parodies uploaded on Youtube. His BiliBili account can be found here . He sometimes adds post-credit scenes in his videos. He created a Claymore wiki edition of this page and is using it as his user page in the Claymore wiki. Stats Introduction: This stats section is established, owned and managed by the manager of the YouTube channel Reich Motion Pictures, and it's designed as a replacement for the temporarily defunct social blade stats section. This section records the lifetime major statistics of the channel, and it's updated daily. Further information could be acquired from the actual social blade page of the channel: RMP Update date: 2018-8-28 11:14 (UTC+8) stats delayed 2 days Uploads: 47 Views: 4185 Watch time(minutes): 6691 Subscribers: 56 Likes VS Dislikes(delayed 2 days): 98.45% (190:3) RMP-CH1 Insignia.jpg|The "Rot-Weiß-Schwarze Banner" of RMP. ewgepoinh.PNG|Go and bring me Physics, PHYSICS! PHYSICS!! PHYSICS!!! Category:Sixth-generation Untergangers